barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Nat, Pat, and Matt
Nat, Pat, and Matt are secondary antagonists in Barbie as The Island Princess. They are rats who work for Queen Ariana. They perform the song "The Rat Song". Nat is voiced by Voice Artists#Scott Page-PagterScott Page-Pagter and Pat is voiced by Ian James Corlett. Story Ariana wanted her daughter Luciana to marry Prince Antonio. However, Antonio was in love with Princess Rosella, an island girl, so Ariana wanted Rosella to leave. Ariana planned to put sunset herb powder in the food of every animal in Apollonia, Antonio's kingdom to make them all sick. Ariana was sure that Rosella would be blamed. Ariana asked Nat, Pat, and Matt to put the powder into the animals' food, and said she would reward them with cheese. They accepted her request because they love cheese, and they successfully carried out the contaminated the other animals' food. Rosella was indeed blamed, and the plan against her worked before she swam back to the kingdom and exposed Ariana for who she really was. Tiny told Rosella that she saw "three rats" poison the food, so Rosella planned to make a cure. However, other people blamed for making the animals sick because they thought she spread the disease due to being from an island with wild animals. Rosella was sent to a dungeon, and Antonio made a deal with his father: Antonio would marry Luciana in order to free Rosella. Rosella interrupted the wedding and revealed that Ariana had sunset herb put in the animals' food, as well as the food at the wedding. Nat and Pat are last seen eating the cake before passing out, while Matt pretends to eat the cake. Rosella and her friends created the cure for all of the animals who had ingested the sunset herb, so Nat, Pat, and Matt's errand was in vain. Not only because the animals were cured and Ariana's plan was foiled, but also because the trio were rewarded with only one small piece of cheese rather than a plateful. Physical Appearance Each rat has brown eyes. Nat is a brown rat who wears a purple scarf. Pat is also brown, but has duller fur, and he wears a red scarf. Matt is a gray mouse with dark pink scarf. His torso has horizontal black and white stripes in order to resemble a mime's shirt, and his face is white with black circles around his eyes to resemble a mime's makeup. During their song, the trio temporarily sport gold crowns. Personalities The trio are extremely passionate about cheese, to the point where, no matter how objectionable a request is (such as poisoning other animals), they will do what they are asked if cheese is the reward. Nat is the mischevious one of the group and was the most enthusiastic about poisoning the food. Pat is also enthusiastic but doesn't have an evil attitude about it. Matt is cheerful and likes miming what others talk about. Category:Barbie as The Island Princess Characters Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Groups Category:Pets Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters